


Midnight Tea Party

by thelovelylydia



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylydia/pseuds/thelovelylydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Tarrant have just had a spat in whichTarrant claimed he sometimes regretted marrying Alice- a claim he does not mean and one he instantly regrets as soon as the words come out. In a rush she leaves the house, and he finds himself outside looking for solace. When she comes back to him, however, she tries to give him an apology he never expected, and of course, he has his own sorrys to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Tea Party

Tarrant wandered the length of the tea table and back, all the while taking deep breaths as he tried to bring his anger under control. Alice could be the most wonderful lass when she wanted, but when she wasn't of the wanting she could drive him completely gallymoggers. As she had done this morning bustling him this way and that around the building they did their best to call home.

            He had been trying to enjoy one of his days of freedom milling about the house, but Alice insisted that they clean and repair the old Windmill abode. Tarrant didn't see the need in doing so; he had lived in the house for years without needing to repair it and the rooms were still livable, even with the large piles of dust.

            But she insisted that everything be cleaned. She managed to empty out all the cabinets and began to scrub clean all the dishes. 'You won't be in need to scream clean cup anymore' she insisted. Tarrant was annoyed with all the clattering about and tried to lock himself away in his home study. He wasn't in the mood for cleaning, but he was very much in the mood for Alice. He was in want of taking her in the kitchen right then and there but knew she wouldn't hear of it. She was too busy going about, clearing up the clutter and sweeping out the dusty cabinets. Her maroon frock hung about her body and she looked like the old cleaning maids that worked at some of his wealthier friends’ homes when he was younger. A white kerchief kept her curls from tangling in her face and sweeping up the dirt. A white apron covered her bosom, stomach, and the front part of her skirt from the dust clouds that she disturbed. Tarrant smiled as he realized she wore no stockings, her skirt pulling at the knee as she knelt on the counter exposing her bare calf and foot. He reached forward to stroke the smooth pale skin but she shrieked at him. 'I have work that needs to be done!' Tarrant let out a sigh and stalked away.

            He had tried later to grab her attention, or at least her waist, at lunch, but received the same response. By dinner he wanted her more than anything, knowing that the Time was growing short for this opportunity. She had managed to straighten the kitchen to a shining affair and was now making her way into the sitting room. The large couch that sat dilapidated against the wall had been moved and she was sweeping the bare floor. She had dragged the rugs out herself and had given them a firm beating (much to their cries of despair) ridding the dirt that had taken up residence in their fibers. Tarrant had managed to make several hats that afternoon and sighed that he was never able to really rest on his day off. He would have much more wanted to exhaust his hands by the use of her body, exercising with Alice. But she seemed intent on ridding the Hightopp home of every amount of debris and decay that had taken hold over the years in one day. He came forward to her inquiring when they were going to eat. It was a bad thing to inquire.

'I have been spending all day cleaning, Tarrant!' She had cried. 'I haven't the energy to think of what is for dinner now.'

'But it's nearly Time for dinner!' He had said, pointing at the clock. She grumbled under her breath.

'Why don't you go off to your mad bunch of friends and eat with them.'

'Because I much prefer Alice cooking.' He answered, sidling close to her to plant a kiss on her cheek.

'Tarrant,' She growled. 'Please I need to finish. Manage your own dinner.'

'Alice, that isn't fair.' He whined.

'Know what isn't fair? Cleaning this house all by myself!' She howled.

'No one asked you to do it.' He retorted with innocence. Alice's eyes turned on him with vengeance. She raised her broom and thwacked him in the knees. 'OW! Alice!'

'If you hadn't left this place in such a disaster I wouldn't have to clean it up!'

'Ah leved bhy mehself!'

'Didn't your mother ever teach you to clean anything?' She stamped across the room, madly drawing the broom across the floor.

'Ah dinnae 'ave aneh one teh kee' i' clehn feh! I' yeh remembe' Ah was a bi' preoccu'ied a' a ne'er endin' Tea Par'y!' He was beginning to lose his temper. Alice turned on her heels to face him, clearly already given up on her own.

'Well if you hadn't done Him the indecency of murdering Him in the first place!'

'Arrrghhh Ahlice!' Tarrant screamed back at her. 'Ah jus' wan' teh beh wyth yeh fe' a day!'

'Well pick a day where I am not cleaning!' She turned her back to him hotly, taking the broom in hand once more.

'Ah seehm teh beh workin' ahl teh othe' ohns!' He snarled, reaching out for her one more.

'JUST GET OUT OF HERE!' Alice ran at him and swung her broom, hitting him on the arm. Tarrant shot her a look of anger.

'Why don yeh ge' ou'. I's meh 'ouse!' He yelled in rage, his eyes a burning orange.

'Oh so our marriage is nothing!' She yelled.

'Some'ime I donnae know why Ah ma'ied ah lass as stubborn as yeh!' Tarrant had done it. Alice paused in her tirade and her face fell with sorrow. Her mouth went from one widened in fury to a downturned crescent. 'Nay, Ahlice I dinnae-' Tarrant began walking toward his wife. Tears welled in her large green eyes and she dropped the broom, bringing her hands to her face. "Oh, Ahlice-'

'Go away!' She had demanded. He came closer. 'Just leave me alone!' She ran from the room her hands still covering her face.

He heard the front door slam as she made her way out of the house and most certainly onward into the Tugley Wood. Tarrant felt awful, a large stone forming in the pit of his stomach. He, too, left the house, no longer hungry. He took his hat from his head and began to worry the edges. It was Time to go somewhere he could think.

 

Those were the events that had precipitated his arrival at his once prison. He had been pacing the tea table for hours, sometimes occasionally going to sit in his large armchair. He was afraid to go back to the house in fear that it was empty- that she had truly left him. And it would have been her right. He was a horrible slakish scrum to her. He paced even quicker at the idea, reaching into his pocket to check his pocket watch. The gleam of the moonlight allowed him to read that it was midnight. He should go home, whether Alice was there or not. Why had he said the things he had?

A shuffling the bushes pulled him from his thoughts and he turned, grabbing a fork from the table.

"Beh warhned! Ah'ma dang'rous 'Atter wyth a weapon!" He growled, holding up the fork in front of him, his shaking hand betraying his less than brave demeanor.

Emerging into the bare circle amongst the trees was a familiar figure. Her blonde curls were dappled in the moonlight; she had changed her dress to a flowing, white and blue vertical striped frock that fell just below her kneecaps. Her legs and feet were still bare and her cheeks were still stained with tears. A smile passed her swollen lips.

"I don't think a fork is going to do that much damage, love." She jested. Tarrant flew forward to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh, Ahlice," He murmured, kissing her neck and face and lips. "Ahlice, I dinnae mean any of i'. Yeh're teh bes' thin' tha'-"

"Shh," She placed a finger to his lips. "I am sorry, my mad man. I was acting like a total….begh hed." She murmured. Tarrant pulled her close, placing his hand on the back of her head and drawing her to his chest.

"Alice," He was regaining control of his emotions, able to speak to her now with sense. "Please don't ever think that I would not want to be all yours." He looked down into her big green eyes that were still misted with teardrops. He kissed them gently, and as she closed them the small beads of saltwater dripped from her lashes. He thumbed them away with his once again bandaged thumb.

"Oh, Tarrant," she sighed. "I thought for sure you meant that you didn't want anything to do with an angry me. And I should be flattered that you want to spend your day free to be with me and not sleeping in the house, and I just have been in quite the mood lately now that we have been home more and more without any interruptions, and I just want It to feel like my home and-"

"Alice," He murmured running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant, I really am." She clutched his waistcoat in her hands as she looked up at him.

"I should be the one apologizing, my fair one. I never want you to think that I don't want you. I love you more than any man should love a woman. You are my weakness and my strength. I've given you my heart as soon as we met." He kissed her temple. She smiled up at him wanly.

"And I've given you mine, along with my body." She kissed the side of his mouth. He smiled down at her. "Now, how about a midnight tea party?" She asked, her voice lowering into a husky whisper.

Tarrant looked down at her with confusion. She kissed him again on the mouth, reaching on her tip toes in order to reach his red lips. She grew weary from balancing on her toes and reaching up, so she grabbed his lip in hers as she went back to her flat feet, tugging the puffy flesh gently. He grinned madly at her, his gat toothed smile gleaming in the dull light. Alice giggled and then shoved him against the table. He sat on the edge and she parted his legs, squeezing in between them. He groaned as he pulled her close against his body, his legs dangling over the edge of the table. She kissed his mouth harder and her tongue tickled his lips. Eagerly he parted them and allowed her to enter. She basked in the taste of the familiar territory, and sighed as he reached around her, taking hold of one of her small buttocks.

"Oh, Ahlice." He groaned and Alice laughed in the kiss. She pressed against him and forced him to lean back on the table. He was now in a half upright position, their mouths still locked.

"I just want to apologize properly and I don't want to sleep with anger still in our hearts. So I am going to give you the best gift I know how." She pulled away to whisper against his wet lips.

He drew his mouth on hers again, feeling his erection hardening in his pants. Alice's hands went from entwining in his hair to reaching down to his pants, freeing his hardness. He moaned as his penis hit the cool air of the night. She kissed him one last time, a hand wrapping around the back of his neck, before going down to her knees. He watched in delight as she took hold of him in her delicate hand, inserting the tip into her warm mouth. She tickled his round end with her tongue and then let go. She then took more of him in her mouth, wetting his shaft with her sweet Alice saliva. Next, she drew her mouth away and let her hands take over.

She began first by running her hands up his shaft, pressing them together with his hardness in between. Small beads of his seed began to dot the end of his erection and she leaned down to kiss them away. She removed a hand as well; making a circle with her thumb and forefinger with the hand she left on and ran it up his long cock. He groaned as the sensation pulled on his length. Alice smiled up to him and leaned forward, running her tongue in a figure eight on his tea bag.

"Can't have a good tea party without some tea," she smiled as her hand went up to cup and massage them. Her hand began to move faster up his length. He moaned as she increased her ministrations, her mouth now teasing the end of his cock. She smiled up to him proudly.

"Ah lied when Ah sai' yeh were a paihn,' Tarrant squeaked. Alice seemed to like this assurance and she removed her hand from his balls, applying it to his shaft. She began to run her hands one after the other up his hardness which only made him stiffer and shudder at the tension it brought to his stomach. "Ahlice!" He cried.

"I love it when you scream my name," She murmured and then placed her mouth on the end of his erection.

 He braced his hands on the edge of the table as she ran her mouth up his length, her other hand sneaking up her dress. She sucked and nipped his erection; he was beginning to twitch on the edge of release. Looking down he noticed that she had removed her bloomers which were now laying in the grass behind her and her hand was moving between her legs. Tarrant wasn't going to allow her to bring herself around, but he was paused in his efforts to grab her as she teased the end of his long cock, bringing him to his release. She placed her mouth upon the end and eagerly sipped up his juices. She smiled up to him in the moonlight.

"Did you-" But she couldn't finish as he grabbed her by the arms and flipped her onto the table.

Tea pots and cups smashed as they were sent over the edge. Alice's body upset a tray of old cupcakes, sending them to the ground below. A tea pot was pouring stale tea into the grass. Alice sat herself up on her elbows to look down at him. He couldn’t contain his smile as he stood with his trousers around his ankles before her, leaning over her young body. He snaked his hands between her arms and torso and gently untied the back of her dress, fumbling with some of the buttons that held it in place. It took some effort, but it was now loose around her bosoms and he went in to retrieve what he was working to free.

Her round mounds shimmered in the moonlight, the ends were dark but hard in excitement. Tarrant leaned forward and kissed her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin. She moaned as he kissed his way down her chest. He gingerly nipped at the beginnings of her breasts, the skin not as sensitive here. She looked down upon him, one of her hands reaching round to grasp the back of his head. He reached up and set his hat aside before cupping her ample breast in his gloved and worn hand. Alice moaned as he made his way tantalizingly from the least sensitive part of her left breast to the extremely touchable nipple. This he licked with fervency and then began to suck. She smiled down at him, nipping her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Oh, Tarrant," she groaned as he moved to her right one now.

"Ah jus' wan' teh give yeh ah prope' apologie." He assured her. Alice wrapped her legs around his torso, but he shook his head as he gently tugged on her nipple. "Nay, meh fai' ohn! Yeh gav' meh a show." He grinned at her, giving her breast a final suck, and then drew her skirt up. He tipped her hips so he could slide the fabric beneath them. She lowered herself as he drew his hand down to her sex. She was oh so very moist and he smiled, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight down at her.

"Yehr ready, meh beau'y." He smiled and slowly inserted one of his rough fingers. She gasped at the sensation.

He then added two more and began to move them in and out of her in a unhurried fashion. She moaned and began to thrust on them, her early strokes to her clit must have brought her floatingly close. Tarrant smiled and withdrew his fingers, holding them up with a bent elbow. He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue sweeping past hers. He then stood upright and inserted the fingers filled with her juices into her mouth.

"Mmm, be'er than tea." He murmured and quickly dropped to his knees now, kicking away the clothes that hung at his ankles.

He dove into her petals with a thick, stiff tongue and began to make his way through them. Alice's hands bent over her shoulders, making a bridge like arch in her body as she began to push herself closer to his mouth. Tarrant could tell she was close to release, but he wanted to give her at least a pleasurable experience before she arrived there. He kissed her opening with eager and then went up to begin on her clit. He began by gently ghosting his tongue in circles around her nub which made her gasp in want.

"Ohn, Tarrant," She moaned. "Please, just put your mouth on it." She pushed her hips in circles trying to catch his tongue.

He swept down to her leaking blossom and tasted its nectar before returning to the nub. He licked a pattern around it again, this time a little harder. Alice moaned and began to rock her hips against his mouth. Tarrant smiled and placed his lips against it. He sucked on her swollen clit and she let out a small whimper as he brought her closer to the edge of glory. Tarrant inserted a finger in her opening once more and gently moved in and out as he sucked her nub.

 "Oh, Tarrant! Oh, my mad man!" She was grasping her breasts, her body flopping on the table as he was bringing her so near. He withdrew his fingers and smiled as he reached down to feel that he had risen to the occasion once again. He gave her clit a firm suck, and then nipped it gently. She let out a cry, her eyes closing as she peaked. "TARRANT!" She screamed. She was shaking in her orgasm and he rose to his feet smiling at her.

She took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his buttocks, and he was glad he was hard enough again that he could thrust into her easily. It was clear she wanted him badly as she tipped her hips. He began to slowly pump into her, groaning at the feeling of her moist, warm blossom around his erection. Alice felt so good and he cursed that he had been a rotten slurvish husband. Perhaps if he had helped he would have gotten her earlier. But, on the opposite side of the coin, the anger that she contained was taken out in this love making session and she was pushing herself against him. Her buttocks thrust into his hips and he moaned at how deep she was taking him. He only wanted to reach further into her. He leaned over and kissed her mouth, drawing her into an embrace. With his arms he lifted her and for a moment she sat upon his hips. He was firmly inside her core and he swirled his hips, mixing her about. She let go of his mouth to groan. Tarrant then turned so that he could sit back on the table. He then took her by the hips. She sat on his lap, holding tight to his shoulders as he looked up at her with a smile, sinking even deeper into her catch. She twirled her hips with a moan.

"My god, my husband, you fit me so well," She moaned.

 He smiled and kissed the curve of her neck as she reached her head back. She soon began to ride him, tightening and loosening her muscles in a sort of bounce. He moaned as each thrust drew him deeper. Alice and he sat like this for a time, enjoying the pleasure of being connected, being one. He loved this woman deeply and enjoyed sharing his body like this with her. The thought made him even harder. She could command such ragged lust in him and he was glad when she released it like was doing. Alice smiled and looked at him.

"Ah louve yeh," He moaned, grunting as she thrust a little harder.

"You'll always be my mad man," She whispered against his wet lips. Then she did something she never had done before. "Ah louve yeh," She mimicked his brogue. Tarrant found this extremely sultry and she winked at him.

"Cahn Ah take ove'?" He asked and she leaned back into his waiting arms.

"Please do, love." She murmured.

He slowly sunk to the grass never once separating from her body. She lay back, her hands still tangled in his hair. He knelt above her, her legs still wrapped about his hips. He braced his hands on the grass above her shoulders. Then he began to pump in and out of her. Alice was whimpering his name, her fingers digging into his scalp. She began to move her hips in a similar fashion, bringing him harder and deeper into her. He was close; he could feel himself ready to burst.

"Ohn, Tarrant, you're going to make me come," She groaned. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Ah'm wyth yeh," He moaned. She screamed his name as she orgasmed, drawing him deep into her. He felt his erection spasm inside of her, releasing, then relaxing. He was gasping and he felt sweaty as he looked down at Alice. She was also panting, but an open mouth smile adorned her sweaty face.

"That was the best Midnight Tea Party ever," She said, gliding from underneath him. He sat now in the grass and she crawled into his lap, tucking her head under his chin.

"Ah kinda lyk a mahd Ahlice," Tarrant murmured. "She es agreeable some'imes."

"Indeed," Alice smiled. "But I don't want to be angry with my love."

"Nay, Ah donnae wan' 'er angry with meh either,"

"So if we fight, we are to make up at the end of the night?" Alice proposed, and he nodded his head in agreement. Together they gathered their clothes and donned them. They paused to kiss and then the two went back to the Hightopp abode hand in hand.


End file.
